Marry Riddel und ER
by Charlie malfoy
Summary: Also was wäre wenn Lord voldemord eine tochter hat und was wenn die dann nach Hogwarts kommt und um ihren Brüder davon zu überzeugen das Dumbels böse ist und ihn schlicht und einfach töten will.      AN/neben mordlustigen hühnchen noch ein bisschen liebe
1. Chapter 1

Mary Riddel und ER

Prolog

Also hey erst mal ich bin Mary. Mary Riddel . Jedenfalls offiziell .

eigentlich heißen mein Vater und ich _Slytherin_ . Und ja ich bin die Tochter von den

Ach so bösen dunklen Lord . Und nur mal so mein Dad ist der liebst und liebevollste Dad der Welt. Okay er kann schon mal sauer werde wie als ich seine neue schlangen (Berta) in ein Ballett-Outfit gesteckt habe – aber hallo ich war fünf und Berta in den blauen Ballettkostüm echt gut aus . Zur strafe gab's eine Woche kein Zaubertränke. Und ihr fragt euch sich war mit den bösen, bösen Lord ins bett springen würde, oder ? Naja um ehrlich zu sein es war :

Lily Potter . Ja ich bin die Schwester von den goldjungen „ juhhuu" und nein das GAR KEINE Ironie. Dad hat nie versucht Harry umzubringen das war immer dumbels und sein Brathähnchenclub. Dad hat immer versucht Harry da weg zuholen aber irgendwie hat dumbels es immer geschafft das zuverhindern. Der Minster meinete das ein Vampir nicht der geeignete Umgang für ein noch Aufwachsens Kind sei. Ja dad ist ein Vampir. Genau wie ich, Harry und Servus.


	2. Chapter 2

Also hey ich bin´s Charly .

Hier kommt das erste Kapitel .

und ihr outfit am bahnho .com/cgi/set?id=32620859&.locale=de

Die koffer : .at/storage/scl/fotogalerien/sonstiges/2011/jaenner/die_kultmarke_louis_vuitton/325378_m0t1w600h450q80v25212_Page_26_27_Trunk_Monogram_

Am Bahnhof

Flash back

„NEIN ! Ich werde NICHT in die Bräthähnchenschule gehen ! NEIN !NEIN !" schrie ich meinen vater an ich war auf hundertachtzig wie kann er das von MIR seiner Tochter verlangen ?

„MARY ! Komm runter ! Es ist NUR Hogwarts ! Was ist den schon dabei ?"Fragte mein dad

Dass das Oberbrathähnchen mich allein schon wegen meinen Nachnamen umbringen will !"

„aber du kannst Harry überzeugen zu uns ,seiner familie zu kommen !"

„Dad glaubst du wirklich das wenn ich in erzähle das der ah so böse Lord voldemord ist und ich seine schwester bin ,weil Mum seinen angeblichen Vater mit dir betrogen hat dass er dann sagt _."Gut . Ich pack dann jetzt mal meinen Koffer und dann teleportieren wir zu dad okay ?"_

Mal ehrlich dad –WOVON TRÄUMST DU NACHTS ?" schrie ich ihn weiter an .

Dad sah mich an seine langsam grau werden haare (_ja auch vampire können bei mir graue haare bekommen aber wofür gibt es schauma haarfärbungen?)_hingen ihn traurig ins Gesicht :"bitte Mary ." okay –hey ich kann meinen Brüder wieder bekommen oder überhaupt mal bekommen ."okay…."

„gut. Ab den 1 September wirst du dann in den 6 Jahrgang gehen . „

Flash back ende

So und jetzt stehe ich hier mit meinen 5 Koffern voller Klamotten und einen kleinen mit Schulsachen. ja ich weiß leicht übertrieben aber ich könnte mich nicht entscheiden welche Sachen ich jetzt zu hause lasse und welche mitnehme.

„Minky" fragte ich die kleine elfe die neben mir stand „misses?"

„kannst du mir einen gefallen tun ?"fragte ich sie wieder

„aber natürlich !was Minky für misses tun ?

„kannst du meine koffer schrumpfen ? bitte."

Minky schnippte mit den fingern und schon waren meine koffer ganz klein

„danke ,minky du bist die beste !"

„Aber misses ,sie machen minky ganz verlegen! Misses ?" fragte die kleine elfe

„was ist denn minky ?" fragte ich sie freundlich

„wird misses minky auch nicht vergessen wenn sie auf der neuen Schule ist ?" fragte die kleine Elfe traurig

„aber natürlich nicht !wie könnte ich meine lieblings elfe vergessen ?" ich bückte mich und nahm die minky in den arm . Ich hatte sie doch so lieb wie könnte sie das bloß denken

Auf einmal hörte ich ein kleines schniefen „weinst du minky ?" „misses ist soo gütig zu minky ! Minky wird misses vermissen !"

Ich hörte ein tuten (keine Ahnung wie an sonst das Geräusch von einen Zug nach machen

soll ) ich nahm mein Gepäck in die hand und sagt zu minky „ich werde dich auch vermissen minky !grüß dad bitte von mir und sag ihn wenn das Oberhühnchen ärger macht dann kann er gar nicht so schnell gucken wie er einen_**avda **_auf den hals hat !okay ?" damit strich ich mir noch ein mal über mein kleid und woltte los gehen als minkx mir noch zurief „ misses warten sie ! minky hat noch einen lunch für die lange fahrt gemacht . Minky eine gut elfe ist !" ich nahm den korb und denn sie mir reichte und sagte „minky du bist eine sehr gute elfe ! ich hab dich lieb !" und damit ging ich .


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Die Zugfahrt

Ich lief mit meinen Gepäck( was ja dank minky klein geschrumpft war) Richtung Zug .

Meine schwarzen high heels machten auf den Boden _klick klick klick klick_

ich bin groß schlanke schwarz haarig und habe Smaragdgrüne augen .

Bella meine Patentante (bellatrix) hatte mir schon mit 12 gezeigt wie man sich schminkt und es stillvoll rüber kommt und wie man auf high heels und ja ich bin eine Diva.

ich stieg in den Zug, überall auf den Fluren waren Kinder und Teenager die ihr freunde suchten oder wenn sie schon gefunden hatten mit ihnen redeten .

ich suchte ein freies Abteil aber ich fand keins . das einzige was noch platze frei waren ,war dass wo ein kleiner schmächtiger ,abgemarkteter ,junge drin saß . Er hatte schwarze zottelige haare die ihn wild ins Gesicht hingen. Ich fragte ihn :"ist hier noch frei ? oder kommen deine freunde noch ?" ich lächte ihn einwenig schüchtern an –_Moment mal ich bin eine Riddel ich bin nicht schüchtern !_

Er blickte auf „nein ,nein ist noch frei kannst dich ruhig setzten." Dann blickte er wieder runter .dann blickte er wieder hoch und musterte mich „du bist neu ." es war eine feststellung keine frage ."ja" antwortete „Mary Riddel und du ?" „Harry .Harry Potter ."sagte er schlicht

„bist du mit Voldemort verwandt ?" er fragte offen ohne das man annahm das er dich gleich verurteilt . was sollte ich sagen die Wahrheit oder lügen ?

Ich entschied mich für die Wahrheit den sein leben war schon von zu vielen lügen gekennzeichnet.

„ja"

Er guckte mich an „du sieht mehr sexy als böse aus ." meinte er . als er bemerkte was er gesagt hat lief er knall rot an

Ich lachte auf und setzte mich endlich denn ich stand immer noch .

„Okay. Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment. Selbst wenn ich es hasse wenn man meinen vater als böse bezeichnet !" lachte ich

Er zuckte zusammen und blickte mir unvermittelt ins Gesicht „dein VATER ?" fragte er geschockt" ja der ah so böse voldie ist mein Vater ." antwortet ich . mein Vater würde mich töten (also nicht wörtlich) wenn er erfahren würde das ich seinen Vampirnamen so missbrauchen würde.

„er ist böse." Meinte Harry „ich vergaß du bist ja den Erziehungsmitteln und Gehirnwaschen von den Oberbrathühnchen ausgesetzt gewesen ."

In diesen Moment kam draco über den Flur er wusste ja schon das ich dieses Jahr nach hogwarts komme und nicht mehr in Frankreich in der stupide école de magie (dumme magische schule xD)dort wo ich vorher zu schule ging .

.Er sah mich und kam zu uns ins Abteil.

„Potter." „Malfoy" „Riddel" sagte ich fröhlich ich hatte nicht begriffen das die beiden sich nicht abkönnen . Draco setzte sich neben sich und gab mir einen schnell liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen . wir waren seid den Sommerferien zusammen .Harry guckte wie ein Besen.

„Potter wo hast du denn das wiesel und das schlammblut gelassen?" meinte draco abfällig weswegen er sich einen schlag gegen den oberarm einfing . Ich hasste es wenn jemand jemanden wegen seiner Herkunft runter machte. „Ahh Halts maul Malfoy !"

„Mary willst du mit kommen du brauchst nicht hier zubleiben !" sagt Draco .

„ Dray ist schon gut . Harry ist nett ! und hörst jetzt auf abfällig über andere Leute zureden !"

„aber Babe…"

„Draco ! du weißt das ich es hass wenn du mich so nennst bei aller liebe!"

Jetzt schmollte Draco.

Es würde langsam dunkeler. Irgendwann hatte draco das Abteil verlassen aber nicht ohne mich noch mal auf den mund zu küssen als wenn der Harry zeigen müsste das ich seine Freundin bin .als die Lampen in den Wagons angingen merkte ich erst die ganzen narben auf Harrys armen und Handgelenken. Und es machte klick in meinen kopf Harry war oder ist depressiv seid den Sommer. Aber warum? und es machte schon wieder klick wegen Sirius Harry weiß ja natürlich nicht das Sirius noch lebt und mit dad in Riddelmanor sitzt und rumfummelt . „harry es tut mir leid was mit uns ähh deinen Paten passiert ist ." verdammt fasst hätte ich gesagt unseren Paten aber harry hatte wohl gar nicht richtig zugehört .

Aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht auf einmal sprang harry auf ,seine wilde Vampirmagie ging mit in durch . ein eisiger wind umhüllte ihn und er schrie mich an :"was weißt du den schon ? und irgend so ein Verrückter versucht mich seit 16 Jahren umzubringen aber was habe ich ihn den bitte schön getan? Ich will einfach nur in ruhe leben einfach nur HARRY sein ,kein berühmter jugendlich der für etwas berühmt ist wo er sich noch nicht mal dran erinnern kann ! und jetzt auch noch der auserwählte ! was habe ich Merlin getan das er mich so hasst ?" und damit sackte er erschöpft in seinen sitz platz zurück .während seines Ausbruch saß ich nur da und hörte zu . er tat mir ist leid während ich eine behütete Kindheit hatte mit dad als dad halt und bellatrix als Ersatz „Mum" ( in meiner ff ist bella nicht im Gefängnis gewesen ,das war ein wild gewordener klon von dumbels der bella was in die Schuhe schieben wollte )

Auf die Anspielung von unsern dad ging gar nicht drauf ein .

„harry ?" fragte ich zaghaft

„nein ."

„okay."

„was willst du ?"

„ich wollte dich fragen ob du auch ein Sandwich haben möchtes ?"

Minky hatte recht gehabt sie kannte mich einfach viel zu gut .

„ich mach eben noch dein vater runter und im nächsten Augenblick bittest du mir ein Sandwich an ?

„Ja"

„gerne . Hast du schinken- käse ?

„aber sicher ist mein Lieblings-Sandwich !"

„meins auch" ich reichte ihn gleich 2 Sandwichs ,er sah hungrig aus

„bitte"

„danke"

Wir aßen schweigend unsere Sandwichs, minky hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen .

„harry ?" fragte ich mal wieder nach dem wir unsere Sandwichs aufgegessen hatten .

„mhh"

„wo sind eigenlich deine Freunde ? Dad meinte dass ihr immer zusammen rumhängt ."

„wir sind nicht mehr befreundet ."er sah sehr traurig aus wie er da so saß ,er hatte die knie fest an seinen Brustkorb gedrückt

„wieso ?willst du reden ?"

„sie haben ihr wahres ich kurz nachdem Kampf in Ministerium gezeigt ." meinte er bloß

„wie meinst du dass ?"

„Naja sie haben mir vorwürfe gemacht ,ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen . Aber wäre ich dann besser gewesen als er ? ich bringe nicht einfach leute um !"

„Danke"

„Wofür?" fragte er verblüfft

„naja das du meinen Dad nicht umgebracht hast ." Später wirst du darüber noch einmal froh sein dachte ich in stillen .

„mary?"

„Ja?"  
>„warum bist du so ehrlich zu mir ? wir kennen uns seit 4 stunden und du bist die tochter von meinen erzfeindt und redes mit mir als wenn wir uns ein leben lang kennen würden ."<p>

„Ich fand dein leben ist von genug lügen beprägt ."

In diesen Moment hielt der Zug an .

„ah und Harry erzählst niemanden wer mein Vater ist !Bitte !"

„okay „

Ich setzte mich auf strich mein kleid glatt und nahm mein Gepäck und ging . und ich spürte den blick von Harry in meinen Rücken kleben .

Rückmeldung wäre ganz lieb


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Ankunft in Hogwarts

_Ich setzte mich auf strich mein kleid glatt und nahm mein Gepäck und ging . und ich spürte den blick von Harry in meinen Rücken kleben_ .

Ich blickte mich suchend um und dann sah ich ihn meinen kleinen Drachen. "Mary !" rief er erfreut aus .

Ich eilte zu ihn und nahm ihn in den arm . Er nahm mir mein gepäck das Gentlemen-like ab (A/N er nimmt klein geschrumpftes Gepäck ab wie nett)und nahm mich bei der hand und zog mich zu den Kutschen .

„Draci da bist du ja endlich !" rief uns Pansy schon entgegen . ich stieß ein kleines knurren aus. Draco lachte darüber . „du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein ! ich liebe NUR dich und KEINE Emotusse (A/N sorry aber irgendwie kommt mir pansy IMMER wie ein emo vor )"das weiß weiß ich doch aber du kennst mich meinchmal geht der vampir mit mir durch !"

„und eine deiner maken !"meinte er trocken .

Ich knurrte jetzt auch ihn an

„ist ja gut…. Aber deswegen liebe ich dich auch !"

Auf einmal hatte ich etwas schwarzes und haariges an meiner brust

Ich müsste lachen :" na Blaise immer noch nicht gewachsen ?"

Ich hörte ein grummeln an meiner Brust .

(A/N Also nur um es mal fest zustellen blaise ist nur ihr bester freund mehr nicht)

Wir stiegen in die kutsche ein nach dem mich blaise los gelassen hatte .

Während der fahrt zur schule machten wir dumme witze pansy hatten wir kurz bevor die kutsche abgefahren war aus der kutsch geschmissen .

Als wir an der schule ankamen stellte ich mich schnell zu den erst Kasselern. Damit niemand merkte das ich nicht mit den booten gefahren bin .grade als ich zu der gruppe stieß setzte sie sich in bewegung richtung haupteingang von hopwarts .

Als die Kleinen zum ersten mal das schloss sahen entfuhr ihnen ein „boohh" oder „krass diggah" hagrid stieß die tore der schule auf. Und dort stand schon die alte Schachtel- Mcgonagall.

„Ihr seid zu spät!" stellte sie fest „nun aber schnell in die Halle mit euch die andern warten schon !"

Und damit setzte sie sich in bewegung und eilte richtung größer halle .


End file.
